Cellular analysis and sorting have reached a high level of sophistication, enabling their widespread use in life science research and medical diagnostics alike. Yet for all their remarkable success as technologies, much remains to be done in order to meet significant needs in terms of applications.
One area of continuing unmet need is that of multiplexing. Multiplexing refers to the practice of labeling cells, beads, or other particles with multiple types of biochemical or biophysical “tags” simultaneously and detecting those tags uniquely, so as to generate a richer set of information with each analysis. The most commonly used tags in microscopy and flow cytometry are fluorescent molecules, or fluorophores. A fluorophore may be a naturally occurring fluorophore; it may be an added reagent; it may be a fluorescent protein [like, e.g., Green Fluorescence Protein (GFP)] expressed by genetic manipulation; it may be a byproduct of chemical or biochemical reactions, etc. Fluorophores may be used as they are, relying on their native affinity for certain subcellular structures such as, e.g., DNA or RNA; or they may be linked to the highly specific biochemical entities known as antibodies, in a process referred to as conjugation. As a particular antibody binds to a matching antigen, often on the surface of a cell, the fluorophore conjugated to that antibody becomes a “tag” for that cell. The presence or absence of the fluorophore (and therefore of the antigen the fluorophore-conjugated antibody is intended to specifically bind to) can then be established by excitation of the cells in the sample by optical means and the detection (if present) of the fluorescence emission from the fluorophore. Fluorescence emission into a certain range of the optical spectrum, or band, is sometimes referred to in the art as a “color;” the ability to perform multiplexed analysis is therefore sometimes ranked by the number of simultaneous colors available for detection.
The use of multiple distinct tags (and detection of their associated colors) simultaneously allows the characterization of each cell to a much greater degree of detail than possible with the use of a single tag. In immunology particularly, cells are classified based on their expression of surface antigens. The identification of a large number of different surface antigens on various types of cells has motivated the creation of a rich taxonomy of cell types. To uniquely identify the exact type of cell under analysis, it is therefore often necessary to perform cell analysis protocols involving simultaneously a large number of distinct antibody-conjugated tags, each specifically designed to identify the presence of a particular type of antigen on the cell surface.
In flow cytometry of the prior art, methods have been devised to simultaneously label cells with up to twenty or more different fluorescent tags and detect their respective colors. Commercially available instrumentation is generally limited to simultaneous detection of fifteen colors or less, and most commonly less than about ten colors. One of the main challenges of routinely performing highly multiplexed analysis (as the practice of simultaneously detecting more than about a dozen separate colors is sometimes called) is the technical difficulty of keeping detection of each color (and its associated tag) separate from detection of all the other ones. FIG. 1 illustrates one key aspect of the challenge of multiplexed measurement of fluorescence in the prior art. The graph in this FIG. 1 depicts various fluorescence emission curves (thin solid lines) of intensity (I) as a function of wavelength (λ), all curves having been normalized to their respective peak intensities. In applications of fluorescence detection, it is very commonly desirable to employ several different colors, or spectral bands, of the electromagnetic spectrum, and to assign each band to a different fluorophore. Different fluorophores can be selected, on the basis of their average emission spectra, so as to obtain relatively dense coverage of a certain range of the electromagnetic spectrum, and thereby maximize the amount of information that can be extracted in the course of a single experiment or analysis “run.” However, when striving to maximize spectral coverage, one of the common undesirable consequences is spectral overlap. The shaded portions in FIG. 1 illustrate the problem caused by spectral overlap between adjacent fluorescence spectra. In this particular illustrative example, five spectral fluorescence “bands” or colors (the five emission curves peaking at different wavelengths) span a certain desired range of the electromagnetic spectrum, such as, e.g., the visible portion of the spectrum from about 400 nm to about 750 nm in wavelength. The shaded portions indicate sections of the spectrum where it is impossible, using spectral means alone, to decide whether the signal comes from one or the other of the two bands adjacent to the overlapping region; accordingly, the portions of the spectrum corresponding to significant overlap are commonly discarded, resulting in inefficient use of the spectrum. Additionally, even after discarding such portions, residual overlap remains in the other portions, resulting in contamination of one band from signals from other bands. Attempts at negating the deleterious effects of such contamination go under the heading of “compensation.” This spectral overlap problem is variously described in the literature and the community as the “crosstalk,” the “spillover,” the “compensation problem,” etc., and it is a major factor in limiting the maximum number of concurrent spectral bands, or colors, that can be employed in a fluorescence detection experiment.
It would be desirable, then, to provide a way to perform highly multiplexed analyses of particles or cells with a reduced or eliminated impact of spectral crosstalk.
In cell analysis of the prior art, methods have also been devised to simultaneously label cells with up to thirty of more different tags and detect their respective characteristics. For example, the technique known in the art as mass cytometry employs not fluorescence as a way to distinguish different tags, but mass spectrometry, where the tags incorporate not fluorophores, but different isotopes of rare earths identifiable by their mass spectra. One major drawback of this approach is that the protocol of analysis is destructive to the sample, the cells and their tags becoming elementally vaporized in the process of generating the mass spectra. This approach is therefore not suited to the selection and sorting of cells or other particles following their identification by analysis.
It would be further desirable, then, to provide a way to perform selection and sorting of particles or cells based on nondestructive highly multiplexed analysis with a reduced or eliminated impact of spectral crosstalk.